Lie To Me
by Kare38
Summary: Sometimes you don't want to know the truth but reality always has a way of delivering. Dean/Jo one-shot based on a song from David Cook's new CD. Occurs during season 4 but without the Anna character episodes though I really liked that storyline .


**Lie To Me.**

_This Dean/Jo fic was inspired by the song "Lie to Me" on the new David Cook CD (it's awesome by the way)._

_It's my first songfic and just came to me in the car the very first time I listened to the tune. It's meant to be a ficlet, no more than a one-shot but maybe later on if I'm inspired (and your reviews call for it), I'll expand with more chapters. I need to finish my other Dean/Jo story first (I lost some steam on that one in December). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_The story is told from Jo's POV with song lyrics and flashbacks in italics._

**Disclaimer: This author is in no way associated with the writers and/or producers of the Supernatural show and all characters belong to the awesome Eric Kripke and his talented associates. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_"So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright._

_Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night._

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart._

_So look me in the eyes and lie, lie, lie."_

_Song by David Cook_

It's two am and I'm lying in the darkness of my bedroom...thinking of him. Damnit! I've got to stop doing that. It's not like whatever we have is going anywhere other than a few one-night stands aimed at "taking the edge off". I mean no one even knows about us. Thank God! Though I do wonder if Sam is suspicious because it's hard for us to act normal around each other now. Not that we ever did! At least my mother doesn't suspect anything. I know that for sure because Dean would be sporting a load of buck shot in his ass and the last time I looked, his stupid ass was still perfect.

_Soft lips roam the expanse of her skin. The rough squeezing of flesh from hands both smooth and calloused. The scraping of nails down his spine eliciting moans and harsh cries in the quiet darkness as they move in rhythm fused together..._

I don't know why I put myself myself through this? Maybe it's some form of torture the demons have cooked up. I haven't seen him in weeks now. For all I know he could be dead. I think I would know though...I'd feel it in my soul. He's got angels watching over him now but from what little he's told me, they're not from the land of cumbahyah. They could easily put him right back into hell if he pisses them off.

_Their coupling is hard and fast one time and slow and sensual the next. He takes her against the wall. She rides him into the headboard of her bed. It's always more than once each time he comes and it never feels exactly the same..._

Everytime we're together could be our last. Even if he does manage to stay alive, one of us is sure to come to our senses soon and realize what a bad idea this is. I'm not stupid. I know the reason he comes to me. He needs to feel alive and forget for just a moment that the world might end...again. He always shows up unannounced and is gone in the morning before I wake up. Well at least he thinks he is. The last few times I've only pretended to be asleep, waiting and listening for anything he may whisper to me before he leaves. But it's always silence save the rustling of clothes being dragged back on and Impala keys being found.

_He speaks very little except for when he's inside her. He's always vocal then, whispering how beautiful she is and how good she feels. Sometimes he even whispers her name as he reaches his peak. She's always surprised to hear it convincing herself that it doesn't really matter to him whose body he's with.... _

"Jo."

I look up startled to see him standing there in the doorway. Even in the darkness, I can tell how tired he is, even more so than the last time he came. The fight is becoming a heavy weight on his soul. He turns on the lamp beside my bed and I can see that his beautiful face is marred with a multitude of cuts and the beginnings of some real nasty bruises.

"Dean." I almost whisper it as I look at him intently for a moment before saying, "I'm glad you're here."

It's all that needs to be said right now. I rise from beneath the covers and take his hand leading him into the bathroom. Silently I tend to his more serious wounds before popping his dislocated shoulder back into its rightful place. When I'm finished, I lead him back to my bed and help him undress before he crawls under the covers and closes his eyes. He remains quiet and very still as I turn off the light and climb in next to him. I gently rest my head against his tender body as his arm closes around me. I finally get up the nerve to ask him the question I've been wanting to since he arrived.

"Are you alright?"

He doesn't answer me right away, simply presses his lips to my hair and breathes in my scent. Finally, he turns his face to mine and responds with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm fine."

I hold his gaze considering whether or not to push. I don't believe him but I want to. So much even if it's only for tonight. Dean sees the concern and uncertainty that I'm unable to hide from my face.

"Don't worry Jo. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise. I'm just tired mostly. We'll talk about this in the morning ok?"

I know his eyes say something different than his words but I nod and kiss his face before returning to rest my head against him. If I'm honest, I don't really want the truth right now. I just want to pretend that he's telling the truth and feel safe tonight in his arms. It's the first time he comes to me that we don't have sex. We simply hold each other until we both fall asleep. I dream that night that he is telling the truth about still being there in the morning and I awake to his warm body making love to me. When I close my eyes, I can still see Dean's smiling eyes and hear the laughter in his voice.

The reality is always different though. He's not there in the morning. There's a note on the bedside table. I don't need to read it to know what it says. Sometimes I wish it wasn't so easy to believe the lies. Sometimes I wish I didn't want to believe because one of these days, I know he won't come back.

_"So lie to me and tell me that's gonna be alright._

_Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night._

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart._

_So look me in the eyes and lie, lie, lie."_

_Song by David Cook_

The End.

Thanks for reading. Reviews as always are welcome.

Who knows, it may in the future turn this story into more than a one-shot.


End file.
